Technological Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for processing images. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for processing images of construction site images.
Background Information
Image sensors are now part of numerous devices, from security systems to mobile phones, and the availability of images and videos produced by those devices is increasing.
The construction industry deals with building of new structures, additions and modifications to existing structures, maintenance of existing structures, repair of existing structures, improvements of existing structures, and so forth. While construction is widespread, the construction process still needs improvements. Manual monitoring, analysis, inspection, and management of the construction process prove to be difficult, expensive, and inefficient. As a result, many construction projects suffer from cost and schedule overruns, and in many times the quality of the constructed structures is lacking.